


The (Un)Dressing Room

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Desperation, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Secret Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil take advantage of a little privacy amid the chaos while on tour for The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire. This was my first fic; it is my "Hello Internet."





	The (Un)Dressing Room

It was nearly 8:00 am when the tour bus pulled up along the north-west side of The Civic Center. Dan and Phil were already awake and ready to begin their final day of a three-day run. Although they were having fun and doing what they loved to do, both men needed a break. This particular leg of the tour had been challenging because it included several press events, which made their days long and tiring. First Nashville, and then Indianapolis. Neither man had much time for anything but sleep, and they had been sleeping separately on the bus to protect their privacy.

Now they were in Des Moines, Iowa, and there were no scheduled press events other than their meet and greet at 2:00 pm. There would be time to get lunch and maybe even some time to rest and catch up on social media. Tomorrow, they would have a day off before performing at the Chicago Theatre, and they planned to spend it together in the city.

It was so hard to wait for privacy. Everything on the road moved quickly, and crew was always popping in and out. There was always somewhere to be and someone to meet. It was an exciting time, but for two men in love, it was also excruciating.

They would text each other at night from their separate beds, Dan from a bunk, and Phil from the master bedroom. It reminded them of the early days when Phil was up north, and Dan was still in Reading. It was almost fun at first, but the nights spent apart were beginning to cause physical pain. Dan said admitted such an ache last night en route to Des Moines, probably somewhere in Davenport.

Dan:  
"Phil, I can't sleep. You are literally six feet away from me, and I miss you so much that it hurts in my chest."

Phil:  
"I miss you too. Sometimes I can hear you turning in your bunk, and I imagine that you are looking for me."

Dan:  
"Stop. I seriously might cry. "

Phil:  
"I'm sorry. Don't be sad. We only have one more show tomorrow night and then we have a day off in Chicago together."

Dan:  
"I know, but it’s the night that’s so hard. I wish we could drive in early and get a hotel room tomorrow night."

Phil:  
"That's not a bad idea Dan. I don't know if I can wait that long to lay with you to be honest."

Dan:  
"My head hurts. I am literally feeling hollow in my chest. I am cuddling my pillow like I do when you are gone."

Phil:  
"Awww, Dan. I am too. This one still smells like you. That was such a good idea to switch pillows in Nashville."

Dan:  
"Have I ever told you how much I love doing this show with you?"

Phil:  
I love you, Dan. 

Dan:  
I love you too, Phil. 

It wasn't just the emptiness at night that caused longing, but the sexual tension was rising with each passing day. It started with their breakfast routine. Phil would make two bowls of cereal when they ate on the bus, and Dan would make the coffee. They would brush past one another, and their hands would touch. They would sit together at the tiny table and their legs would meet underneath. One would shower, and the other would listen to the water running over his lover's naked body.

Showtime was possibly the worst of all. There was something about being introduced together as "Dan and Phil." Dan would watch Phil speak to the crowd with confidence and enthusiasm. Phil would watch Dan interact with the crowd so kindly and appreciatively. He was impossibly charming, and devastatingly handsome. They had both come so far in their careers, and to see the other in action was both rewarding and thrilling. They were so proud of one another.

It was during the meet and greet that Phil really started feeling the urge to take Dan. He watched as he greeted 150 fans with genuine love and appreciation despite his sleepless night. He was amazing.

Dan noticed that Phil entered the meet and greet theater with joy and excitement, and his energy was contagious. Dan was always finding motivation and encouragement in his boyfriend. He could do this. Tomorrow they would lay together at last.  
It was when Phil took a few extra minutes to talk to a 9-year-old girl that Dan realized just how much he loved the man. The little girl stood with her mother and had become emotional and embarrassed upon meeting Phil. He dropped to one knee to look the girl in the eyes. He hugged her and explained that it was okay to feel overwhelmed, but that she should be proud of herself for trying something new. He took the photo on a bent knee. Dan's heart nearly burst from his chest.

As the meet and greet came to an end, the backstage manager walked them through the tunnel connecting the smaller theater to the large backstage area. She took them to one of the star dressing rooms to stage right. Although there was an identical room on stage left, they had requested to share a dressing room. The room was large, accommodating, and clean.

The manager left them with a wi-fi password and a card with her contact information. Phil thanked her and indicated that they planned to rest until their one-hour call. This was not an uncommon request, and the woman placed a do-not-disturb sign on the door after closing it behind her. The rest of the crew continued to work on the set and lighting.

Dan immediately opened a bottle of water and collapsed on the plush red sofa. Phil sat down next him.

"Alone at last," Dan said as he rolled his head along the top of the sofa to look at Phil. He took another drink of his water and smiled.

"We are." Phil smiled and moved in closer. He put his right hand on Dan's left thigh and waited.

"I loved watching you with that little girl. You were so good with her, Phil." Dan smiled from his eyes with pride. He put his right hand over his chest and Phil took the water bottle from his left and replaced it with his own hand.

"Thanks. I felt so badly for her. I wanted her to have a good experience, and I didn't want her to feel embarrassed."

Dan squeezed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. Without saying a word, he was able to articulate his need. Phil turned his body, allowing Dan room to lay down between his legs.

"Did you lock the door?" Dan asked as he settled his head on Phil's collar bone.

"Of course." Phil said lowly. Dan's body weight felt so good against him. He smiled to himself. Dan's hair brushed his cheek. He smelled wonderful. How he missed the scent of him at night.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, Dan rolled over onto his knees. He pushed his upper body toward Phil and kissed him deeply and passionately. Phil was surprised by his playful aggression and responded by matching Dan's eagerness. They moaned quietly.

"Phil, I have missed this so much," Dan breathed the words into his kisses. "You have no idea."

"But I do," Phil whispered back. He pressed his lips into Dan's and brought his hands up to hold his head. His hair feathered though Phil's fingers. It was soft and lovely.

Dan thought about going further, though he suspected that it would take some convincing. He was shocked when Phil pulled away to push a chair in front of the locked door.

"I don't know what difference that makes," Phil laughed quietly. He turned off the mirror lights and returned to Dan, who was looking on expectantly.

"Phil? Do I need to ask what you have in mind? This is so unlike you..." Phil covered his mouth with a kiss and hushed him. He could feel Dan's craving beneath him. Dan's arms were wrapped around him now, and his fingers grasped at his hair. Phil's soft lips rubbed over his again and again. The small whimpers from their mouths were drown out by the light buzzing sound of an oscillating fan.

If either of them had been paying attention to anything but the other, they would have heard the crew moving in and out of the backstage area on the other side of the door. Too enveloped in each other, they heard nothing but the soft moans and needy grunts between them.

Dan frantically unbuttoned Phil's shirt without pulling out of his strong kisses. He ran his hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders to release him from the clothing. How incredibly soft he was. How he missed the feel of his skin at night.  
Phil removed Dan's shirt with the same urgency and ran his hands over his smooth back. He pulled him in at the waist so that their bare chests lay against one another. Dan moved up and down in Phil's lap, causing their nipples to rub along the other's skin.

"Mmmmmm," Dan moaned. He pushed his face into Phil's hair and wrapped his arms around him tightly, rising up and lowering down on his lover.

"Dan," he whispered. "I've missed your skin on mine. You feel so good." Phil settled his hands over his boyfriend’s rotating hips and moved with him. He could feel the heat through his trousers.

Phil pulled his hands down to Dan's waistband and felt the fabric stretching tightly across his hard cock. It seemed nearly painful, so he relieved the pressure by unzipping his jeans. Normally he would delay such a thing, teasing him. However, Phil was nearly in pain himself, and he suddenly became aware of the crew working outside. He held Dan’s incredible cock in his hands.

Dan shuddered with pleasure and bit his lip. Phil's touch was long overdue. God, how he missed being touched by him. He rocked in his lap and grunted, which came out more like a whine.

"Phil." Dan whispered. He understood that they had to be quick, so he reached between Phil's arms to tug at his pants in return. At home, he would have taken his time, but it had been too long, and they felt too desperate. Both men were hungry for each other. There were times when their lovemaking was quick and full of heat and passion, and there were times when it was slow and deliberate. This, however, happened to be a unique situation where they could be caught in the act. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Phil melted at Dan's touch. The very idea that there were people right outside the dressing room door made him shiver. Secret lovers stealing a moment for themselves before a show - it was nothing less than sexy.

They kissed as they rocked into the sofa. They pawed at one another, unsure of how far they could actually go. Finally, Dan, as if he could read Phil's thoughts, moaned into his boyfriend’s ear. "Fuck me, Phil. I need you inside of me." Dan traced the inside of his ear with his tongue and sucked on his tender lobe.

Phil resisted the urge to bite him. If it weren't for the show, he would nibble on his neck and suck on that sacred slope where his neck met his shoulder. He would suck and nibble until Dan cried for more. He couldn't risk leaving his mark, so he rounded his little ass with his hands and squeezed him lovingly instead.

He wanted nothing more than be inside of Dan at that moment; he was absolutely throbbing for him. Phil decided that he would give himself to Dan despite the possibility of being caught. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"I want to fuck you so badly." Phil's hands continued to knead Dan's bottom inside of his jeans. "But you have to be quiet. I'm serious, Dan - not a sound."

Dan nodded into Phil's chest and held him in his hands. He was so incredibly full. It had been so long since they had last made love. Phil would have to work him carefully so that there would be no pain. They couldn't risk Dan's cries.  
Phil reached for the silky lube in the suitcase behind him. Dan lay on his back against the red sofa and pulled his knees up to his chest. Phil placed one hand on Dan's trembling thigh and used the other to apply gentle pressure against him. Quickly, but with great care, Phil slid a finger inside.

Though they could not hear words clearly, they paused when voices began to overlap outside the door. They looked at one another for permission to continue or for the decision to stop entirely. Phil's eyes narrowed and he smiled sinfully. Dan closed his eyes and let his head roll around on the sofa with the realization that he was about to be fucked by his boyfriend under the most exciting circumstances.

Another finger, and Phil was working him with steady strokes. His left hand wandered up to rub the velvety-soft skin of Dan's cock. It was full and heavy and completely wonderful. The plumpness of his tip nearly caused Phil to take him deep in his throat right then and there. But Dan was now looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Jesus, Phil, I’m ready. Please, fuck me,” he begged, lifting his hips. He looked so gorgeous lying there, hungry and flushed.

"Not a sound," Phil repeated carefully, putting a finger to his lips. He pushed smoothly into Dan. "Shhhh." He rocked into him shallowly. Dan's eyes rolled back, and he opened his mouth but released no sound. Instead, he squeezed his eyes closed and exhaled heavily. Phil knew that he was ready for deeper penetration then, and he rotated his hips to meet Dan's need.

His body felt so good; he was so hot for him. Dan's hands searched for him between thrusts. Phil looked down to see his face, which was ridden with pleasure. It made him crazy to see him this way. He felt himself begin to tighten.

Dan wrapped his legs around his hips and pulled him deeper inside. The sound of their skin meeting and separating and meeting again was incredibly sexy, only to be matched by the heaviness of their breath.

Dan was beginning to struggle with his reaction to Phil's thrusts. He felt incredibly full. His length was meeting his spot each and every time now. Phil could feel it, and both men were dangerously close to crying out. Dan looked up and pleaded for help. Phil grinned and reached down to place a hand across Dan's mouth to muffle the inevitable sounds. To Phil's surprise and absolute pleasure, Dan rejected his hand, instead taking three of his long fingers into his mouth for a suck. He bit down on Phil as he shook with orgasm. Dan's warm liquid sprayed up on to Phil's chest as he began to pump more vigorously. Within seconds of feeling Dan's wetness on his skin, Phil let go inside of him.

Both men lay in a satisfied heap. Dan turned to wink at his boyfriend as they both realized that they had gotten away with it. They had been quick, and though it was not ideal to forgo their usual play, they discovered the thrill of a semi-public location.

Tomorrow, they would finally hold each other through their sleep, but for today, making love this way had helped them bridge the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I worked in this theater as part of the production staff for another annual event. I know this dressing room well!


End file.
